


Tubbo just wants to eat breakfast

by thebluebird3752



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Breakfast, Cereal, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Family Shenanigans, Family oneshot, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hybrids, No Angst, No Beta, No Romance, No Smut, Oneshot, Ranboo is there too, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, They're all hybrids, Tommy has wings, We Die Like Men, Why are all sbi stories on here angsty, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, no proof reading, sbi, we die like l'manburg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebluebird3752/pseuds/thebluebird3752
Summary: Tommy wakes up early and goes downstairs, but Tubbo gets to the milk carton first and there's only enough for one bowl of cereal. So they fight. Phil is tired of them but he's trying his bestAn SBI oneshot ficSo, sleepy bois inc + Tubbo and Ranboo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	Tubbo just wants to eat breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting on here, hope it's alright. Sorry for any errors I only skimmed through it once it was done

Tommy stirs to a wake as the sun peers through his curtains and onto his eyes, making his experience of waking up quite uncomfortable. He rolled over into his other side so that the sun wasn’t directly in his eyes, and he stretched his wings out of the blankets and off the edge of the bed. He gave them a few small flutters before yawning and stretching his arms as well. He begins to roll over once more, before feeling the sun on his face and immediately regretting the decision to move. After he realised he wouldn’t be able to lay back down comfortably, he slowly decided to get up. It took him a few attempts, and a lot of groaning, but eventually, he got out of bed. The tall blond looks over at his alarm clock, and notes that it’s only 8:30 in the morning. Which was early considering it was Saturday. He sighed before walking to his closet to gather clothes for the day. He picked out a plain red short sleeved shirt, and a pair of jeans. He really didn’t have a lot of interesting shirts, most of them were flat colours or were white with different coloured sleeves. He didn’t mind having plain shirts though, it allowed his personality to speak for itself. Which it did.  
  
He changed out of his comfortable pyjamas into his normal day clothes, carefully slipping his shirt over his wings, and manoeuvring them through the wing holes until it was on comfortably. The unfortunate thing about being a hybrid, was having to modify all your clothes to fit your needs. Though, adding wing holes to jackets and shirts wasn’t as big of a feat as hand making your own shoes and boots like techno had to. He also had to get the largest sizes for most garments, and often resorted to just sewing them himself since it was such a hassle to buy clothes that fit him. Tommy didn’t have that problem though, he was tall but most men’s clothes were designed for taller people anyways, so accessible sizing didn’t affect him much at all.  
  
After the blond finished getting dressed, he decided it would be best to go downstairs and get something to eat. Not to his surprise, a pink haired pig-man was sitting at the dining table already, presumably there all night knowing him. He had “Art of War” open on the table, and Tommy could only tell that’s what it was because of how often he saw it, and how much Techno referenced it. Next to the book was a notebook and a few pens. Techno was holding a purple pen, looking at the page which had chicken scratch on it. Supposedly it was english words, but it might as well have been Enchantment Table at that point. Techno took notice of Tommy and looked at him for a moment before promptly going back to looking at his moon runes.  
  
“Whatcha translating there Big T?” Tommy walks over and leans over the chair that Techno was seated in. Techno scratched his head for a moment before looking back at Tommy.  
  
“Translating? What do you mean, these are my notes?” He gave Tommy a puzzled look, and Tommy looked dumbfounded for a second until he bursted with laugher.  
  
“Notes?? Are you writing in Endermen or something because that is not English.” Techno frowned at the boy who was still laughing at him.  
  
“Sorry my notes aren’t as legible as my actual handwriting. Also, watch your wings when you're laughing, because I’m not paying for another vase if you break it.”Tommy regained his composure and turned his head to look behind him. There was a small end table by the dining room door frame, and it has a light blue vase with some tulips in it. His wings were, in fact, scarily close to knocking it over.  
  
“Okay bruv.” He smirked as he saw Techno roll his eyes from his response.  
  
He heard creaking coming from the stairs behind him, and looked at them to see who else had woken up. A short brunette with fluffy ears and ram horns made his way down the stairs slowly, still in his pyjamas.  
  
“Good morning Tubbo!” Tommy waved at him as Tubbo walked into the kitchen.  
  
A grumbled “G’morning,” could be heard from the fridge in response to Tommy’s greeting. Tommy walked into the kitchen as well, leaving Techno to his wingdings. He hummed softly as he came up behind Tubbo and looked in the fridge.  
  
“Do we have any milk?” Tommy asked, not actually paying attention to the contents of the fridge. Tubbo nodded slowly and reached in to grab the carton.  
  
“Mine.” Tubbo said as he also grabbed a box of cereal from the pantry, and made his way to the counter to begin pouring a bowl for himself.  
  
“‘Mine?’ What do you mean yours?” Tommy quirked his head in a confused motion while he watched Tubbo make his breakfast.  
  
“Only enough for me, I called dibs.” He yawned again, making his statement sound like it was obvious.  
  
“What!? That’s not fair! I was awake first, I should get the rest of the milk.”  
  
“I got the milk first.” Tubbo seemed to become progressively more awake, and holding the milk carton with a death grip stronger than Techno’s. He poured the milk into the bowl of cereal, and then tossed the empty carton behind him. Tommy started pouting and trying to reach for the bowl of cereal.  
  
“I want it, I’m hungry! I woke up first and I deserve it!” Tubbo held the bowl away from Tommy and pushed him back, trying desperately to protect his precious cheerios.  
  
“No! I got the milk first! Make your own breakfast!” Tommy continued reaching forward, just barely reaching the bowl. He made contact with the rim of it, and pushed Tubbo so he could grab it fully. Tubbo fell into the pantry and yelled a sharp ‘OW’ while gripping his arm. Tommy felt a bit bad for accidentally hurting Tubbo, but he knew he’d get back up, and this was war. Tommy had the advantage of being tall, and held the bowl up high to make sure Tubbo wouldn’t be able to reach.  
  
During this, the two didn’t even notice Wilbur come downstairs and lay across the couch to watch them. He lazily laid on his folded wings with a magazine in his hand but he was clearly more amused in the boys fighting than the three year old addition of fashion weekly.  
  
Tubbo got up from the pantry, rubbing his arm once more before brushing it off and trying to reach up and grab the bowl.  
  
“Give me back my breakfast! I got it fair and square! If you wanted cereal you should have made it before I came down!” He jumped up, trying his damn best to reach up even to Tommy’s elbow height.  
  
“I woke up first, I deserve the food. Make your cereal with water or something!”  
  
“That’s disgusting!!”  
  
And so the fighting continued. Tubbo was jumping up and down towards Tommy, making grabby hands are the bowl each time he did so.  
  
Ranboo had come down too by this point, and sat on the floor in front of the Sofa where Will sat.  
  
“Who’s winning?” he asked as he looked up at Wilbur.  
  
“Tommy, for now. Here have a magazine so you can play innocent when Phil wakes up.” Wilbur grabs a magazine from the basket full next to the couch, and hands it to the lanky Enderboy.  
  
“Thank you,” Ranboo chuckles and continues to watch the show in the kitchen.  
  
Tubbo has brought Tommy to an open space in the kitchen, and stopped jumping frantically so he wouldn’t move anymore. A perfect spot for his plan.  
  
“I just want my food back!” Tubbo shouted at Tommy.  
  
“Well you should have thought of that before you became short!!”  
  
Tubbo had enough, and set his master plan in motion. As of growing up with Tommy, he knew exactly where he was ticklish, and he was ready to strike. He made a pouty face, and slowly moved forward and hugged Tommy, careful for his horns to not hurt his chest.  
  
There was a creaking from the stairs, and just like that Will and Ranboo looked straight at their weird teen mom magazines.  
  
Tommy was confused for a moment, and then he realised what he was doing. A moment too late though as Tubbo started tickling Tommy’s wings to throw him off balance, and then tackled him to the ground. Unfortunately the cereal didn’t survive, and milk and cereal splashed all over them and the bowl fell to the ground. Tommy and Tubbo were still wrestling on the ground despite the loss of cereal for motivation. If anything, it was almost more motivating that the food was dropped, as now they were blaming each other for it in their yelling.  
  
“What the bloody hell is going on down here!?” Phil.Phil had come downstairs, and saw nothing but two of his sons flailing on the ground in a puddle of soggy cereal.  
  
Tommy and Tubbo froze in their positions and looked at Phil. Tubbo had his foot pressed against Tommy’s chest and his hand pushing his face up, while Tommy had a grip on Tubbo’s hair and was pushing his other leg down.  
  
Phil looked at them with surprise for a moment before remembering that it was Tommy and Tubbo, and then just becoming annoyed.  
  
“I was gonna get milk from the store this morning, I assume that’s what you're fighting about?” The two just looked at each other, remaining completely still, and then looked back at Phil. He pinched the bridge of his nose and inhaled sharply before continuing. “If you two had just waited like an hour, you both would have had breakfast.” He glares at both of them and they slowly get up from the floor and let go of each other.  
  
“Sorry dad..” Tubbo is the first to say, rubbing the arm that got hurt from the pantry again.  
  
“Yeah, sorry..” Tommy follows up, looking down at the ground.  
  
“Just..” Phil sighs, “I’ll go to the store now, this all better be cleaned up before I get back.” The boys both nodded, and with that he was off. As soon as they both heard Phils wings flap off to the distance and away from the house, Tommy started up again.  
  
“Youuuu stupid son of a bitch what did I tell you, you should have just-“  
  
“Me!? I got the bowl first this is your-“  
  
“If you had just given me the goddamn cereal then-“  
  
And they continued to argue while hastily cleaning the kitchen, almost making it a competition.  
  
Ranboo looked up from his magazine and back to Wilbur, “You think they’ll ever stop?”  
  
Wilbur chuckled for a moment before responding, “No. They’ll be bickering like this until they're dead, and will probably continue even then.” Him and Ranboo both laugh from that, and they continued watching the two competitively clean until Phil got home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I'll probably start writing and posting on here more often, who knows


End file.
